


Decisions, Decisions

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Decisions, Decisions

_His face was hard as he pulled his gun and pointed it at your head. “I wake up after getting drunker than I could ever remember being with one hell of a hangover. And I smell sulfur. You, gone.” He moved forward as Sam shut the door. “At first, I thought that a demon somehow got in and took off with you.” The anger was clear in his voice. “But then it hit me- you’re the demon! I fucked a demon. I must have been three sheets to the wind.”  
_

_Sam’s eyebrows went up. No wonder Dean was pissed off. What came next was an even bigger shocker. “Please…don’t kill me.”  
_

_“Why not? You’re a demon!”  
_

_“Because I’m pregnant!” You shot back. “You wouldn’t kill your own child, would you?”  
_

_His gun lowered. “No. You can’t be.” There was no way this was happening. Not only did he sleep with a demon, but he’d gotten her pregnant. He felt like he was being torn in two. On the one hand, this child was half demon! On the other, this was his unborn child.  
_

_Sam moved closer. “What are we going to do, Dean?” He asked under his breath, knowing Dean had a choice to make. Kill her, and his child, or let them go._

* * *

Dean put the gun in the back of his pants, pacing. “Sam, you’re going to go get a nearby motel room.” He pointed at his brother before turning to you. “My ass is staying right here for a couple days. I need time to think.” This was one hell of a choice. “I can’t make a choice like this in minutes.”

Sam looked at him like he was insane. “How do you know she’s even pregnant?!” He asked, motioning to you.

Sighing, you slipped off your coat, tossing it to the couch. You gripped the hem of your shirt and lifted it. It wasn’t much, but still. “I’m _not_ lying. I have no reason to.” You figured it’d be an easy choice for him, that he’d see you and wouldn’t hesitate to deal with you.

“Why not come forward?” Sam asked.

You scoffed. “Yeah, because going up to Dean _fucking_ Winchester and telling him I’m **_pregnant_** with his half demon baby sounds smart.” You shot back. “I’m a demon, I’m not stupid.”

“Alright. Sam, I’ll walk with you to the car to get my shit. You.” He pointed to you. “I’ll be right back up. Don’t think about taking off.” 

“Can I at least go change?” You asked sarcastically. 

Dean gave you a look. “I meant don’t fucking leave the apartment.”

* * *

While Dean was downstairs, you changed from your work clothes into yoga pants and a tank top. Despite being a demon, you were trying to live like a human. You didn’t even know why, but you felt the need to. You were walking down the hall when he walked back in the door. He paused and stared at you. The tank you were wearing was fitted, and showed off your tiny bump a bit better. He shut the door behind him and set his bag on the couch. “You can have my room.” You motioned to the back. “Better than a couch.”

“I’m not a dick. You’re pregnant.” He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

“I’m a demon. I didn’t _need_ sleep before, and I need very little now. Take the bed.” If he was already pissy, you didn’t need him getting worse because he slept like shit. “There’s a hall closet that you can keep your things in.” You watched him for a moment. “You can mope if you want. I’m making a damn cheeseburger.”

He looked up at that. “Is that healthy? I mean…for the baby?” God this was weird.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “ _First_ of all, don’t jump into caring daddy-mode. We both know that’s complete bullshit. _Second_ of all, I’ve been craving one for the past few hours. Lastly, you try to keep me from it and I **_WILL_** hurt you.” The look you gave him just dared him to try you.

When he didn’t say anything, you walked away. Dean watched, wide eyed, surprised at how human you sounded. How normal. Sighing, he got up and followed you. He had a tough call to make, and he needed to be informed. Leaning on the doorframe, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “How long you been here?”

Glancing over your shoulder, you were surprised to see him there. “I moved in about two months ago.” You told him, getting everything out to make the burgers. “About two weeks after I found out about the baby.” Your eyes went to what you were doing.

“You never intended for me to know, did you?”

You paused and shook your head. “No.”


End file.
